


Двое в душе

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [22]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: двое в ду́ше, не считая слизи





	Двое в душе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like what you see?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452336) by dreamshaper. 



> кинк — совместное мытье, секс в ванной.

На этот раз Хольцман, а не Эрин, оказалась перепачканной слизью. Исключительно потому, что закрыла Эрин собой, когда призрак начал извергать зеленую мерзость.

Конечно же, Хольцман застолбила за собой душ и устремилась наверх, по пути хлюпая и срывая испачканную одежду. Услышав звук льющейся воды, Эрин тоже поднялась: ей не терпелось как следует отблагодарить Хольц за героизм.

— Помощь нужна? — прокричала Эрин, входя в ванную и не желая напугать. 

Хольцман издала утвердительный звук. Улыбаясь, Эрин быстро разделась и дернула за шторку. Хольц выпучила глаза при виде обнаженного тела.

— Чего? — невинно произнесла Эрин, удачно маскируя возбуждение, вызванное тем, что Хольцман до сих пор так на нее смотрит. Несмотря на все проведенное вместе время и все те разы, когда видела ее без одежды. — Просто хочу помочь отмыться.

— Ага-ага.

Снова улыбнувшись, Эрин забралась в ванну и начала убирать слизь со спины, вероятно, чуточку нежнее, чем было необходимо. Судя по непрекращающимся вздохам, Хольцман однозначно наслаждалась каждым прикосновением.

Немного осмелев, Эрин протянула руку дальше и обхватила ее за грудь. Хольц резко выдохнула и, развернувшись, увлекла ее в страстный поцелуй: первоначальная цель была позабыта. Эрин уличила мгновение, чтобы мысленно поблагодарить судьбу за то, что рядом со ртом не оказалось зеленой гадости, а затем полностью сфокусировалась на ощущениях, вызываемых языком Хольцман.

Эрин притянула ее ближе, полностью позабыв о слизи и совершенно не заботясь, что тоже запачкается. Через какое-то время Хольцман отстранилась и невозмутимо оглядела ее с головы до пят. 

Эрин приподняла бровь:

— Нравится? — поддразнила она Хольцман. 

Та вдохновленно закивала, ухмыляясь от уха до уха.

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — добавила она, вновь вызывая у Эрин улыбку. — Но ты тоже вся перепачкалась. Наверное, теперь нам нужно помочь друг другу.

— О неееет, — драматично протянула Эрин.

Хольцман расхохоталась и снова притянула ее к себе. Мытье пришлось отложить, пока они занимались кое-чем намного более приятным.


End file.
